Winner takes the Blond
by Remembrance123
Summary: Luxord provokes Axel and Marluxia into a clean competition to see who can make Roxas fall in love with them first, what happens when Saix and Demyx also join in. Emotions fly for the people who cant feel; who ends up with Roxas? Axel? Marly? Dem? Saix? :O
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Winner takes the Blond

-1-

* * *

A small rosy light shimmered the room, Marluxia sighed and threw in a chip. His eyes looked over to the one beside him, he watched as Demyx also chipped in.

"You guys see the new boy?" Luxord asked a simple question, the room was dark. The only lights were the candle on the middle of the table and Marluxia's rose.

They were playing their own little game of cards, one way you could describe it is a mix of poker and a few other card games. Kept things interesting, long and without someone making a dramatic exit as they lost all their money. It was almost a friendly match; unless Luxord was in a bad mood then he would just make them cry by stealing money and making them in debt. This room of course was in the Dark City, the dark space that was below The Castle That Never Was.

"Of course, cute blond." Axel smirk and raised it a bit.

Saïx shook his head, "You never think without your genitalia Axel."

He watched the blue haired man meet his standards. "Without actual emotions what else can I rely on?"

"Point taken." Saïx noted.

Luxord smirked, but said nothing.

"Don't even think about it." Marluxia hissed, "He is mine."

"Oh?" Axel mused, "What will you do about?"

Marluxia hissed, gripping his rose. He would turn it into a scythe any second, faster than Axel could for his chakrams.

"Number VIII. Number XI." Saïx spoke loudly.

"Don't even think about it." Marluxia glared at the one across him.

"Oh, I already have... I know the perfect way to bed him." The redhead smirked.

"Why do you drag me into these things?" Demyx sighed, "I don't even like cards..."

Axel smiled, "I am going to touch his body before you are."

"Not if I seduce him first." Marluxia tightened his grip on his almost weapon.

"Marly..." Axel smirked, "Once he has sex with me, he won't ever want something like you... we both know you can't fuck."

The pink haired man swung his rose which turned into a scythe midway.

Axel just managed to back away before creating chakrams.

Saïx sighed, "So it is true, men do fight over blonds."

Both hostile nobodies stopped.

"Did you just?" Axel blinked, his non-beating heart stopped.

"Crack a joke?" Marluxia whispered in disbelief.

Luxord smiled, "I have an idea."

Both looked at The Gambler of Fate.

"As you know my love for chance never ends..." He smirked, "Why not make a friendly competition?"

"Of what?" Demyx sighed, "Axel will just get him drunk..."

The redhead blinked, "What? How did you know?"

Demyx frowned, "That's how you got me!"

"Oh rig-"

"Shut it." Luxord laughed, "Whoever can make Roxas fall _in love _with him first wins."

Saïx frowned a bit, "What do you mean by _in love?_"

The gambler took a few cards in his hands, "Imagine it this way, if you may. He might not actually have the real, but he will remember what its like to feel."

"Any reason you rhymed?" Demyx asked.

"None whatsoever." Luxord smiled, "If you can get Roxas to want to spend ever single second of the day with you, in a romantic manner, you may take his virginity."

Axel and Marluxia looked at each other and smiled.

"Any room for another contestant?" Saïx asked.

The other four simply froze in shock.

"I asked if there was a room for three." The Diviner made no emotion. "Life is getting dull; you live for excitement Luxord... Perhaps I should too."

Luxord smiled, "Yes, there is even room for four." He looked over to The Nocturne.

"Oh no..." He shook his head, "I'm not being dragged into this! There is no way in watery heaven or kingdom hearts that I would EVER even consider joining you and you're fucked up ideas. It purely disgusts me to a high belief that you would use me as a form of entertainment, your fucking sic-"

"I will ask Larxene not to jolt you for a week, and a month if you win."

"I'm in." The sitarist made no emotion.

"Good." Luxord laughed, "Well this is quite an excitement."

"One question." The Graceful Assassin hissed, "What do you get out of it?"

"You flirt, I place bets." The gambler made his smile. "I might win or lose money, but chances our the winner of this could either break Roxas ' non-existent heart to make him the ultimate fighting machine... or could change the history of our castle by actually dating a keyblade wielder."

Saïx said nothing but listened, he didn't believe that he or Roxas could love... But Roxas was still sweet and innocent; he could still pretend and dream how he could not. That and he would not dare tell Luxord his relationship with that Savage Nymph was a lie... Xaldin lost all his money the moment he said that.

Marluxia smirked, Roxas was cute... Oh he was more than cute, "The boy is a delicate flower, that I will soon unpetal... Strip him of the barriers that protect the center and take him for my own." Yes, he would capture Roxas' heart in the vines of his roses.

Axel laughed, "Damn, he is hot as fire... he might burn your hands Marly." The redhead only wondered what hot passionate, flaming, sex would await at the end of this. Of course he would be the one to tame such blazing hot fire... That blond was more than just a regular flame.

Demyx smiled. "I can always douse such a fire." He smiled softly and looked down at himself, to be honest; Demyx doubted himself a lot but said nothing. He looked up and saw Luxord give him a supportive nod, he wondered... Did The Gambler of Fate think he can do it? When it was up to chance, leave it to Luxord. He felt a little faith return and he smiled; maybe it wouldn't be bad to have someone to go to after receiver Larxene's punishment and Xemnas' verbal abuse.

Luxord laughed, "One more thing, none of you can have sex until this is over."

""WHAT?"" Marly and Axel shouted.

"Rules are rules." Luxord couldn't hide hid smile, "Now, sit down and let's finish this card match."

Axel looked at Marluxia in fear, "No sex...?"

Marluxia made a whimper sound, "How will we survive...?"

"Masturbation." Saïx sighed.

"But... It doesn't make me feel... whole..." They both whimpered.

"Shut it, you sound like Xemnas." The second-in-command hissed.

"Someone's getting worked up." Axel smiled; he turned to the pink haired assassin. "Maybe he needs to get laid."

"If it's not Roxas than I agree." The assassin nodded.

"Just play cards." Luxord frowned.

* * *

Well to be honest, I am an AkuRoku fan, also a Marluxia x Roxas fan... I have constant ideas of Saix x Roxas but never wrote anything for it and was always amused by RokuDemy...

I don't know how this will turn out any more than you do...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Winner Takes the Blond

-2-

* * *

"So um Roxy." Axel leaned on the wall in front of the blond. As per usual, the redhead was making a move on the blond.

"Roxas." The blond corrected, he tried to walk down the white hallways but was stopped.

"I wanna call you Roxy." Axel smirked "Can I?"

"I don't really care." He shrugged.

"I was just wondering, after your mission... Wanna go get some ice cream?" The redhead smiled.

"Ice cream?"

Axel sighed, "Just come see me after your mission."

"Okay..." Roxas blinked, he turned his head at the sound of a dark portal opening.

"Roxas, shall we get going?" Saïx walked in.

"No way..." The redhead threw his hands above his head; he looked at Saïx and smiled. So, Saïx was taking him on a mission?

"Yeah." The blond nodded and walked in the portal, the blue haired man simply followed. "So uh, what's ice cream?"

"It's a desert or a snack kind of thing." Saïx spoke up and grabbed his claymore, looking around Twilight Town he tried to spot a certain heartless.

"Oh..." Roxas looked around, "Xemnas told me I was supposed to be with Larxene today..."

"You were, but I decided to instruct you myself." He looked back at the blond when heartless appeared, to be honest having Roxas with Larxene on the first few days would be scarring. "Can you use magic?"

"S-sure... Not too good at it." He summoned his keyblade. Looking at the heartless he readied his blade.

"Only use magic." Saïx instructed.

"What?" Roxas blinked, he wasn't too convinced in himself. He just shook his head, "I wanna use my keyblade."

"It's alright; anything happens I will protect you." Saïx smiled softly, "Leave it to me."

The blond nodded twice, he dismissed his keyblade and saw one of the shadows attack him, he threw fire at them trying to halt their advance. They were faster than he thought and wondered if he was good enough. Striking them down he turned to Saïx, "How was that?" He looked at the blue haired man, unaware of...

"ROXAS!" Saïx grabbed his claymore, shattering a giant heartless that was about to strike. The heartless managed to bite into his shoulder right before he disappeared.

"Y-your... h-hurt..." He spoke surprised, what had just happened? Was this his fault?

"I'll be fine." Saïx coughed, "Let's head back... You did fine, heartless this big aren't supposed to be out at this time."

"It's my fault this happened though..." Roxas whispered, he tried to use a potion but it didn't do much to help.

"It's fine." Saïx stood up; he was a bit tensed from the pain but only pointed to the portal, "RTC."

Roxas nodded, "Okay..." He Returned To the Castle as he was asked and walked to his room.

* * *

Axel knocked on the door, upon hearing no response he just walked in. "Morning pup!"

"It's like... evening..."

"Correction." Axel jumped on the bed Roxas was lying down in, "There is no time of day in this world, and so it's always morning."

"That means it's always night so leave me alone." Roxas sighed.

Axel smirked and jumped on the blond, "What's up Roxy?"

"N-nothing!" He stuttered, why was Axel on him?

"Oh please." The redhead smirked, "Tell me what happened."

"Saïx..." He sighed, and averted the other's gaze. "Saïx got injured because I was careless on the mission we did together."

"Blah, moon-face will be fine." Axel smiled, "C'mon let's get your mind off of it!"

"How?" He felt guilty, a little better when he was with Axel... He guessed he wanted to be with Axel but didn't know why. Sighing he followed the other to Twilight Town, he was asked to wait and when the redhead came back he handed something to him. "Is this ice cream?"

Roxas looked around the clock tower, the ice cream was in his hand but he looked down at the spot where that heartless attacked Saïx.

"Yeah, now try it!"

Roxas nodded and blinked. He licked the Popsicle and blinked again, "It's kinda salty but really sweet!"

"I knew you'd like it." Axel sat down on the ledge of the clock tower and smiled. "Eat."

Roxas nodded, he began munching on the ice cream, the more he tasted it, and the better it was. Axel started asking him questions, just to know him better and he asked back. He didn't know why but he liked Axel. He liked Axel a lot. Smiling he licked the ice cream again.

Axel blinked and looked away, the blond's lips were so soft, and that tongue. Axel closed his eyes and forced himself to look away, he was getting bad ideas.

"Something wrong?"

The redhead smiled, "No just feeling the breeze." He stuck with the lie and closed his eyes.

"It feels nice." He smiled. He didn't know why but he moved closer to the redhead. The blond smiled, "I... I like you Axel."

The redhead actually blushed, "Uh... I like you too."

"What is this, feeling...?" He blinked, "It makes my stomach really warm... In a good way."

"Uhm..." Axel thought about it, Roxas used the word 'feel'... "Friendship." He looked back.

"Oh." Roxas smiled, "I friendship you Axel."

The redhead burst out laughing.

"What?" The blond tilted his head.

"Friendship is something you have; you don't use it that way." The redhead grinned.

"Oh... Well I still friendship you." He spoke softly.

The redhead couldn't stop laughing, the two continued talking. They felt closer, much closer than before. They talked about some personal issues but not much. Time had passed. How long? Roughly a few hours, the sun was setting and it was getting cold.

The blond heard a sound and turned his head, "Huh?"

"Good evening love." The pink haired man leaned down and gave a kiss to the blond's cheek. "I got this for you." He held out a glowing pink rose.

Roxas took it, shocked from the events... But not in a bad way.

"Marluxia!"

"You had your turn." The Graceful Assassin smiled. "Roxas, I want to show you something."

"Oh... okay." The blond got up, "See you later Axel..."

"Later..." Axel frowned as the blond walked into the portal.

* * *

Roxas blinked, was this for real? It seemed like a courtyard, the whole place was filled with blissful, glowing, vibrant flowers. He walked in the garden, holding onto the rose he was given. "I-I... uh... What is this?"

"My private garden, no one is aloud here." Marluxia walked close to Roxas.

"Oh." He looked around, "Should I leave?"

"No, love." He smiled, "Your special."

"Special?"

Marluxia wrapped his arm around the other, "You must be cold..."

The Key of Destiny blinked, he was pressed on Marluxia's body. The body was so warm. "I" he began to stutter. "U-uh."

"Shh." The pink hared man softly placed his lips on the blond's cheek once more.

"M-Marluxia!" He backed away, "What are you doing?"

"This is what people who are in love do." He nodded to the other and held out his hand.

"Love?" He asked, blinking he looked to the other. Taking the hand softly, he had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Shh." He smiled, "Just don't think for a second." The assassin slowly brought in his target and placed his weapon on the mark. The lips pressed against the other's and he softly felt the tongues slide against each other. Kissing the blond he moaned.

Roxas on the other hand, was overwhelmed by the strange things that he was feeling. His knees shivered a bit, he had no idea what to do with his hands but he just didn't think. Kissing back he moaned as well. The cold air twirled around him, the scent of flowers made him feel like he could fly.

"Marluxia!" Axel stepped in the garden. "Get your lips off of him."

Softly removing the lips, a small strand of saliva dripped on to Roxas' chin. "A-Axel?"

"Axel, I told you... You had your turn."

"I don't think overwhelming him with physical feelings counts." Saïx hissed.

The blond left the pink haired man and ran up to the Luna Diviner, "Are you alright? Not hurt too bad right?"

"It's pretty bad; Vexen is taking care of it... He has me on medication that makes the pain disappear."

""Hey!"" Axel and Marluxia shouted in unison.

"I'm so sorry." Roxas wrapped his arms around Saïx. "Sorry!"

"I-it's fine." Saïx stuttered when he felt wet tears on his shirt, "N-number XIII!"

"I know... I'm sorry..."

"D-don't be!" Saïx awkwardly tried to push Roxas away.

The blond eventually got off and looked at the other two males.

"He's mine." Axel created his chakrams.

"Don't." Marluxia summoned his scythe.

"Enough, both of you!" Saïx called upon his claymore.

Roxas blinked and backed away.

"Psst!"

The blond turned to see a portal, an escape route. Quickly he dashed in it.

* * *

Luxord smirked, looked around the room. "Seems I started quite a drama."

"What have you done now?" Xaldin blinked.

"I simply made Axel, Marluxia, Saïx and Demyx fight for Roxas." The Gambler of Fate smiled.

"Oh really?" Xigbar sat up and shifted so he could see the blond, "That's why Axel and Marluxia were shouting at each other all day..."

"Why?" Larxene hissed. She knew better then they, there must have been a reason.

"Because, bets are always fun." Luxord smirked, "I say, we each pick one..."

"How much is the bet?" Xaldin asked.

"Knowing how this will only happen once..." The gambler thought about it.

"Ten million munny." Larxene spoke up. Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord blinked at her but nodded.

"Well, who knows...? She might win."

"You only want me to win so we can have se-" She felt a hand pushed on her mouth; she struggled for freedom but was clearly silenced.

"Shh." Luxord laughed. He screamed when she bit his hand, "Ow! You know I love you!"

The blond woman huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I take Saïx."

Xigbar thought about it, "Marluxia."

Xaldin smiled, "Axel."

Luxord nodded, "I wanted to take Demyx anyway."

* * *

"So... they're doing this all for a bet?"

Demyx shook his head, "Axel and Marluxia both want you, I don't know why Saïx entered though."

"What about you?" Roxas blinked.

"Um..." Demyx looked down, "Well I entered because he said he wouldn't let Larxene zap me for like a week..."

"What do you mean?" The Key of Destiny looked around the Nocturne's room.

Demyx unzipped his coat a bit, pulling the shoulder down he showed the blond a burn mark. "That one's from Larxy..." He unzipped it more to show his chest, countless burns...

"That's!" Roxas didn't know why, but he just wrapped his arms around the blond. "That's wrong..."

Demyx stared wide eyed; his head was resting on the other's shoulder. His arms slowly found their way around the Key.

"How could you let her do that?"

The Nocturne didn't respond, he just dug his head in Roxas' neck... This was so nice... It made him so happy, he felt tears stream down and felt the other blond rub his back. He couldn't stop his tears... He just wanted someone to care for him... He just wanted someone... Bawling his eyes out might not have been masculine but he couldn't stop. He just felt Roxas hold him tight.

The two slept like that, in each other's arms... Demyx for once felt safe...

* * *

Damn who will end up with him? O.o...


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Winner takes the Blond

- 3 -

* * *

Demyx purred, he actually purred as he woke up. The other was just so warm, and he felt so safe.

"Morning." Roxas smiled, the other blond was completely on top of him but he didn't mind. He watched the other almost 'cuddle' into him. A gasp for air as the entire scene made Roxas want to melt.

The soft facial features, so relaxed...

The soft breathing from Demyx...

The way the blond smelled...

How soft he was, so fragile and petit... His skin was so smooth...

And those lips... Roxas wanted to... him... Roxas wanted to kiss him...

The water mage eventually opened his eyes, "Roxas...?"

"H-hey!" The Key of Destiny smiled. "Y-you're up."

"Yeah..." Demyx sat up, almost sitting on Roxas' chest. His soft hair went in his face a bit; he used his elegant hand to brush it away. "Oh... I have a mission today... I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine." The Key could not stop stuttering, what was wrong with him? Why was Demyx so... Captivating?

The water Nocturne nodded at the key, with a sweet smile. "Later Roxas."

The blond blinked, how could someone just... do that? How could Demyx just wake up and go, he must have remembered the night before so why did he just leave? Roxas blinked and looked around the Nocturnes room. The amass of posters and whatnot put up by the Melodious Nocturne all over the room... You would forget that this castle had white walls; in fact the only white was from white posters.

He rested on the other's bed... The whole room smelled like him, it smelled sweet.

* * *

Roxas was walking down the hallway slowly, he blinked when he saw Xemnas and Saïx speaking, he almost laughed when he saw Axel eavesdropping. He decided to join the redhead. "What's up?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked at The Key of Destiny. "Xemnas is going all 'there is no such thing as love.' it's interesting."

The blond looked over into the room.

"We do not have hearts, thus we can't love." Xemnas spoke loudly.

"I think even heartless could love." The Luna Diviner was picking a fight about a forbidden topic.

"Oh, how so?" Xemnas smirked, "Tell me, do you love The Key of Destiny?"

"No... maybe..." Saïx sighed, "I feel... The rotation doesn't bother me when I am with Roxas."

Xemnas blinked, "You are sure?"

Saïx nodded. "It might not be love, but something is up with Roxas."

Vexen made his signature laugh, "Maybe it is love."

Xemnas only hissed, "No one wants your humour here."

The scientist stood up and brushed off non-existent dust off his cloak, "Maybe it is Xemnas... Love is a memory everyone has... And we dream of it and having it since birth... Tell me, since birth if you dream of something... The memory would be more powerful than others, and everyone knows love is the strongest emotion."

Saïx blinked, "What are you saying?"

The frozen nobody only sighed, "I am saying, Nobodies cannot feel... But we have our own equivalent, which is calling upon memories. If a memory is strong enough we can 'feel' it in our own way... Thus it is possible for us to love."

Xemnas only shot a glare.

"I say we get out of here." Axel blinked, "This will get dirty very quickly."

"Okay..." Roxas nodded and was dragged out. The blond blinked and looked at the redhead. "What did... what did he mean... when he said... we can't feel?" He started breathing harder, "We don't have hearts?"

Axel looked at the blond, "That's only their speculation... I think we do have hearts."

Roxas walked down the hall, he found his room and walked in. He knew Axel was following but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone. He threw himself on the bed and just hugged a pillow.

"Hey Roxy." Axel jumped on the blond again. "C'mon... They just say we don't have hearts but we do..."

The Key of Destiny said nothing.

"I friendship you Roxy." He tried to hide his laugh.

The blond smiled a bit, "I friendship you too..." He looked at the redhead; he threw the pillow on the floor and dug his head in Axel's chest. He didn't care if there was a protest or a hug; he just wanted to be right there.

The redhead was taken aback, surprise washed over him. He nodded to himself and put his arms around his Roxy. "Well, what do you _feel_?"

"You happiness me..." Roxas snuggled into the chest.

"You really have a verb confusion..." Axel laughed.

* * *

Marluxia smiled softly, "Please Vexy?"

"If you don't call me Vexy, then yes." The scientist had no emotion.

The Key of Destiny walked into the Grey Area and walked up to Saïx, "What do I have to do today?"

"You're with Vexen." The blue haired man's eyes scanned the blond; something made him want to be with the blond.

"How are you?" Roxas looked down, "You haven't gone on any missions since you got hurt..."

"It has not been a day." Saïx comforted, "I have not received any."

"I know but..." Roxas was interrupted by a certain assassin.

"You're with me today." Marluxia smiled.

The blond looked between the two and nodded; he walked into a dark portal and found himself in Twilight Town. "What are we doing today?"

"Scouting the town." Marluxia explained, "We're trying to understand this place, things like these will help you understand your area."

The two spent the afternoon together, Roxas pointed out strange things he saw and Marluxia helped him understand how it was relevant. Roxas eventually understood why this would help, he had to dodge meeting townspeople and if there was a big heartless or something... He would know where it could be. Spending time with Marluxia was taking Roxas' breath away, simple compliments, certain adjectives. He was a master at speech that just blew Roxas away.

"I think that is enough for today." Marluxia smiled and snaked his hand around the blond, hearing a small yelp he only smirked. "Shall we leave this place?"

"S-su-y-yea-ure..." Roxas couldn't even put a word together, he was blushing so hard. The blond was embarrassed; he just wanted to be able to act normal... But Marluxia, oh the man was special...

* * *

"Hm?" The pink haired man's head tilted when he saw a dark portal open.

The Luna Diviner walked into the downtown area of Twilight Town, the shops were closed and he just felt the night sky on his skin.

"Looks like moon-face is here." The Graceful Assassin sighed, "Shall we go?"

"N-no." The blond managed to shake his head, "I uh... wanna spend some time with Saïx."

"Alright." Marluxia hid the emotion he got from that... Massive rejection much? The pink haired man left and Returned To the Castle.

"Saïx...?" The blond blinked.

The blue haired man tilted his head, "I knew you were nearby."

"H-how?" Roxas stuttered at that. "What are you doing out here?"

"The moons in Twilight Town help me focus and stay calm." Saïx said calmly.

"Moons?" The blond tilted his head, what the hell did that have to do with anything?

"Yes, I am unsure if you are aware but every higher Nobody has an element... Mine is Luna, from the moon." He explained, "The moons create waves, and since the human body is higher than seventy percent water, it truly affects everyone. However, the moon does affect even the solid part of my body; I gain both insanity and power from the moon."

Roxas blinked, "Wow..."

Saïx scratched the back of his head, "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really." Roxas saw a few people walking by and looked at Saïx, "Should we go to the clock tower?"

The Luna Diviner nodded, he opened a portal and found them on the top of Twilight Town. He took a seat on the ledge of the tower, he found Roxas sitting right next to him, close enough that he could feel the other.

"Back to what you were saying..." Roxas thought about it, "I don't remember any seeing any moons in The World That Never Was."

Saïx laughed a bit, it had been a while since he laughed. "The World That Never Was, in fact never was. It was put together by the worlds around it, which brought those worlds closer. Those worlds create a gravity effect that causes waves; our castle is surrounded by small worlds and moons that cannot be seen."

Roxas nodded, "So somewhere like Twilight Town is easier on you."

"Yes." Saïx nodded, they sat there in silence for a while. Roxas ended up leaning on Saïx' chest and the blue haired man put his arm around the blond.

"Saïx... What do I mean to you?"

Saïx looked at the blond in surprise, "I am not sure."

Roxas sighed, "Well... what do you think I mean to you?"

"Hm." Saïx thought about it a bit more. "When I am around you... The moon's rotations do not bother me."

"Huh?" Roxas looked up.

"The day you joined was essentially what other's would call a 'Full Moon' I usually end up having to chain myself in my room so no one gets hurt... But I was ordered into where nothing gathers."

"What's that?" Roxas blinked.

"The circular room where we have our thrones." He explained, "I wasn't talking much because I didn't want to be there... but when you walked in." He looked away.

"What happened?"

"It was as if the moon had no effect on me." Saïx blushed a bit.

"What does that mean?" The Key of Destiny pushed himself on the warm chest.

"I... Do not know." He answered, "I think... Perhaps the stars wish for us to be... _more_..."

Roxas blush but did not deny it, the scene had become awkward. The Key wished to change the subject and he sighed, "How's your shoulder?"

"Much better." Saïx smiled, "Vexen managed to get it all fixed."

"That's good..." He looked up and saw Saïx' face. His breath stopped.

The world stopped.

He couldn't hear a thing.

Their eyes... attached...

Softly, Roxas reached up; pressing his... on Saïx... he was... Saïx....

He pressed his lips on Saïx... He was kissing Saïx...

He moaned into the kiss, he felt the blue haired man wrap his arms around him. He felt so, he couldn't describe it... It was different than Marluxia; his knees were so weak he thought they went numb. He put his arms around the other's neck. Entranced by the other he just felt everything melt away... His fears meant nothing now...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Winner takes the Blond

- 4 -

- Final Chapter -

* * *

Axel poked the sleeping blond. He was waiting in the blond's room for Roxas to wake up, but sadly he must have been out late last night. He shoved the keybearer after a while, he heard a protest of a noise and laughed, "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning…" Roxas glanced at Axel with sleepy eyes; he sighed exhaustingly and shoved his face in the pillow.

"Something up?" Axel blinked.

"Yeah…" The Key of Destiny sat up a bit, "I just… I have to pick between two right now."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames smiled, "You know I'm the right one."

Roxas laughed a bit, "Axel…"

"I know." The redhead sat on the blond's bed. "Talk to me about it."

"It's just… Demyx is so sweet and he needs someone so badly, and then there's Saïx… And he needs me as well… And I don't know what will happen if I chose the wrong one…"

The redhead smiled, "well who do you want more?"

Roxas blinked, he was hesitant to say and just looked at Axel. "I don't know."

"Liar." The flames just stood up, "Today is probably gonna be a slow day."

Roxas nodded and lied down on his bed; Saïx was strong and would always protect him… He would make everything perfect… And then there was Demyx, who was just the sweetest thing, his soft features entranced Roxas with feelings he didn't understand…

He pushed his head in his pillow.

After a while, Roxas looked around the room, his blue eyes scanned his own room. He was deep in his thoughts, to be honest he did not like the idea that bets were made on his choice but then again, it got him to meet four new people on personal terms.

"Something wrong?" Luxord stepped in, his cloak wavered a little.

"Kind of." Roxas stared; he was a bit angry at this man. He started it all, it was his entire fault. "Why did you do it?"

The gambler scratched his beard and smiled, "Think of it this way, Axel and Marluxia only wanted a night with you. I went out of my way and changed it so that it's a more love-oriented. I guess you could say I wanted to help the new member."

Roxas blinked, he looked down at the floor and sighed, "I think I know who I want the most."

Luxord blinked in surprise, "Already?"

"Yesterday made it clear." The blond explained, "But there is a problem..."

"Oh..." Luxord smirked, he was never much of a cheater but if he could nudge Roxas towards his vote, Demyx, he would.

* * *

Roxas walked into The Grey Area with Luxord, he scanned the room and saw all four candidates were there. "I uh... made my choice."

Marluxia stood up, brushed himself off and walked over to Roxas.

Axel just threw himself off the couch and sprinted over.

Demyx was a bit hesitant but eventually joined the others.

Saïx stood up, walking calmly. Feeling the moon in his steps.

Luxord looked over and saw Larxene, Xigbar and Xaldin also there. Aside from them, Zexion was looking out the window and Lexaeus was with him.

"Uh well." Roxas blushed a bit, "Let me start with who didn't win."

"Oh suspense." Marluxia smiled.

"Marluxia." He spoke with a blush. "Y-you um... You meant a lot to me and were always that kind of Prince Charming that comes out of nowhere and makes my day but... I think your just, too dreamy and not real."

"Ouch." Marluxia laughed and turned away, "Didn't think I would win anyway."

"Axel." Roxas blinked, "I uhm... you're really nice to me, always there for me... Introduced ice cream to me, and I friendship you alo-"

Marluxia turned, "Did you just say 'you friendship him'?"

"He has a verb confusion." Axel explained, hiding his smile.

"Shut up!" Roxas blushed, he blushed so hard Axel and Marluxia were sorry they lost. "I just... you're a really good friend and I think I want you as a friend."

Axel nodded to say he understood, taking a seat besides Larxene he smiled. "Let's see, your vote against your boyfriends..."

Larxene smiled, "I wonder what will happen."

"The winner is..." He looked over to Luxord. He was given a nod and nodded back.

Zexion turned around, "Speak up, this is interesting."

Lexaeus only laughed.

Roxas blushed, it was clear, he doubted himself. "I uh... I love..."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"I uh..."

Axel bit his lower lip, Larxene tensed.

Roxas put his head down and blushed.

Xaldin was intrigued; Marluxia was looking with a smile.

"Saïx." He whispered, "I love you."

Demyx smiled a bit and took a step back. He allowed the winner to claim the prize he also wanted.

The Luna Diviner blinked, "Why?" The blue haired man spoke out of denial. A smile on his lips, happiness truly returning to his heart.

"Because..." Roxas sighed, "I might not be affected by moons, but when I'm with you... Everything is perfect."

The comment was closed between a kiss, Axel made some noises cheering them on and Xigbar only shook his head... What truly broke the moment was Larxene screaming at the top of her lungs. "I just won forty million munney!" She shouted and ran down the halls zapping randomly at the walls.

"You guys bet forty million?" Roxas blinked, he felt Saïx' warm arms around him and he smiled.

"Yes, we did." Luxord smiled, "Congratulations Saïx."

The Luna Diviner nodded, his eyes fell upon a Demyx. The blond was not that happy, probably wanted to win as much as he did. He watched Demyx leave the room and didn't stop Roxas from going after him.

"Demyx." Roxas called out to the other blond.

"W-what?" His sadness was truly evident.

"I just um..." Roxas sighed, "I wanted to say something."

"S-say it!" He was on the verge of tears.

"When I was with you, I think it was more of both of us wanting someone than wanting each other." He sighed, "You just... I don't want to see Larxene zap you anymore; you have to stand up for yourself... Please..."

Demyx blinked, "I'll try..."

* * *  
One Week Later

Xemnas looked out the window. His hands behind his back, Vexen was telling him about the research he did. Xigbar was on the couch as usual with Xaldin.

On the other side of the room, Roxas sat next to Saïx... They were not big fans of public affection so they did not do anything that would hint their relationship. On occasion the two did get careless; a small kiss in a hallway would end up by one of the other members getting really mad. They had each other. No matter what happened, the two were found together.

Every night, the two would go to the clock tower of Twilight Town, they would watch the moon together. Most people would not expect them to be a relationship, but they did not care. They were in love and that was all that mattered. Roxas threw his eyes over to Luxord who was next to Xaldin, giving him a smile and a nod.

Suddenly, a blond nocturne ran into the room as if running for his life, he looked around the room for a place to hide and jumped behind his superior. Xemnas gave a protest but was silence by another scream.

"DEMYX!" A woman, douched in water... Completely drenched, sparks flew around her body as her element fought against Demyx' she screamed in pain, "YOU ASS HOLE!"

The room stopped.

Everyone just blinked.

Silent as it was, a single noise cracked it.

Xemnas laughed, laughing loudly he could not stop. The emotionless being burst into idiotic laughter.

Luxord was suppressing his own laugh but it made its way out.

"Shut up!" Larxene shouted.

Xigbar couldn't help himself, Xaldin also began laughing.

"I said shut up!" Larxene laughed a little herself, "Shut up!"

Vexen simply placed a palm over his forehead and smiled.

Saïx smiled and looked to Roxas, "Shall we leave before it gets too bad?"

"Yes." The blond gave him a kiss on the cheek and they walked in a dark portal. Saïx brought them to his own room, looking around he put his hands on Roxas' hips.

"S-Saïx!" He blushed, "I uh, um."

The blue haired man kissed his lover, "I love you Roxas."

"L-love you too." Roxas pushed his head in the other's chest. Perfection, he was happy here and there was no better place in this entire world than in Saïx' arms. Roxas snuggled himself on the other and smiled, "I love you so much."

* * *

Axel and Marluxia were lying down on a field of flowers. "You know..."

"Yes?" The pink haired man sighed.

"It was kind of fun." The redhead smiled, "We should do it again."

"Roxas has a boyfriend." Marluxia sighed, "Stupid."

"Demyx doesn't." Axel smirked; he turned his head so Marluxia's eyes met his.

"Oh you're evil..." The floral assassin laughed, "Who do you think will join in?"

"Probably Zexion... Maybe Vexen..."

"Maybe even Xemnas." The floral one smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Axel sighed, he rolled over on to Marluxia, "Now... I don't know if you mind."

The assassin smiled, "Well Axel turn of events... the one who said I can't fuck, wants me to fuck him."

The redhead smirked, and kissed Marluxia, "Oh don't be a girl, deal with it."


End file.
